


[Podfic] The Right of Truth

by JessicaMDawn Reads (JessicaMDawn)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Chamber of Clark, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Season/Series 02, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn%20Reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is kidnapped and it's Clark to the rescue as usual, but he might not be ready for all he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Right of Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Right of Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81839) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



> Many many thanks to Xparrot! I've never read for someone who isn't either a friend or myself, and certainly never anything this LONG before.
> 
> If there's anything wrong with the audio, please let me know so I can fix it as soon as possible! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> And if you want to hear a version of the song I used in this recording with vocals, since the one I used is instrumental, you can watch the official video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXjXKT98esw

(header by LunarFlare14)

 

 **Duration:** 1:48:00

 **Download/Stream:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/87g0oq7sgq3kab1/The_Right_of_Truth.mp3) (104 MB)

Click to stream/download the file.


End file.
